一番高いデジモンのユニオン: ワイルス 『La más grande unión Digimon: El virus』
by Rukia.Madoka.Shiroyama
Summary: Han pasado quince años desde que por primera vez la generación uno de niños elegidos ingresaron al Digimundo. En esta ocasión entrarán a este mundo digital nuevos niños de distintos países para enfrentarse a un terrible virus, el cual causará la unión de todos los tipos de digimon (buenos y malos).


**一番高いデジモンのユニオン****: ****ワイルス**

**「****Ichiban takai Dejimon no yunion: Wairusu****」**

**『****La más grande unión Digimon: El virus****』**

**始まり「****Hajimari. El comienzo****」**

— _Damn it, damn it_! ¿Así o más tarde pude salir?—- me decía mientras partía de la Facultad apresuradamente a mi destino; esquivaba a cuanta gente estaba delante de mí.

— ¡Lo siento!—- dije de repente. Había chocado contra una chica alta de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

— _Don't worry_—- me contestó con una sonrisa al final.

Salí de ahí rápidamente. En serio, necesitaba un milagro para poder llegar a tiempo a mi cita. No estaba en mis planes llegar, una vez más, tarde. No quería de verdad hacer esperar a la persona. ¡Era una completa grosería de mi parte!

— _Damn it, damn it_!—- continuaba susurrándome.

—_ En el mundo, hay algo profundo cuando lo inevitable llega. La vida te puede dar una nueva oportunidad de seeer —_- sonó mi tono de teléfono celular; me detuve en seco.

— ¿Bueno?—- dije al haber contestado la llamada; no me importó que no se mostrara el número de celular de la persona.

— Usted ha sido elegido para una gran aventura. Si acepta ir a ésta se le espera a las 4:45 de la tarde en la estación _La raza. _Si no llega entiendo que usted ha negado la invitación— dijo una voz computarizada. Me sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo despertó en mí un miedo contradictorio: quería ir y a su vez no.

—Piensa las cosas: puede ser una trampa de un estafador o de un maldito secuestrador—- me decía a mi misma; olvidé mi misión por unos segundos.

Después de unos momentos, recordé lo que hacía. Retomé mi caminata veloz hacia el Metro Copilco. Al llegar a éste era cuarto para las tres (2:45) de la tarde.

— ¡Maldita sea! Otra vez llegaré tarde—- pensé mientras di un soplido de decepción. El transporte apareció; bajaron muchas personas, tantas que parecía imposible entrar al vagón. Cuando ingresé en él, me sujeté de uno de los tubos.

El _subway_ se fue ligeramente rápido. Se detuvo alrededor de 10 minutos cuando estaba cerca de arribar a mi destino; la gente empezó a salir del transporte fastidiada.

— ¿Qué sucede?—- me pregunté.

— Usted ha sido elegido para una gran aventura. Si acepta ir a ésta se le espera a las 4:45 de la tarde en la estación _La raza. _Si no llega entiendo que usted ha negado la invitación—-, se escuchó en toda la estación el aviso de voz computarizada que hace unos momentos me había llegado.

— ¿Qué tipo de broma es ésta?—- decía mucha gente enojada mientras salía del vagón.

Por mi parte, me sorprendió aquello. No podía ser un secuestro comunitario _express_ o ¿sí?

Sería una idea totalmente descabellada, si resultaba verídico el comunicado.

Las puertas de los vagones del transporte naranja público se cerraron de golpe; los que aún nos encontrábamos a bordo nos impresionó dicha acción. El Metro se fue raudamente a cada estación, parecía que éste tenía vida propia y llegaba tarde, al igual que yo, a un encuentro. Al arribar a la estación en la que me debí bajar, ya no quedaban casi almas en su interior. Yo decidí permanecer en uno de ellos; decidí, en ese momento, ir a la aventura.

— ¡Hola! Oye, me has de disculpar porque se me atravesó un evento, el cual me impide verte. No es nada grave, por lo cual no te angusties por mí. Estoy en verdad bien. Lo siento muchísimo. Nos veremos en otro momento. Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides—- escribía mi excusa en SMS hacia mi mejor amigo.

Me sentí, por una parte, bastante mal por mentirle; por otra, estaba emocionada por esa elección de ir a un no sé qué lugar. Cuando presioné la tecla para enviar, el _SMS _no salió; a pesar que tenía crédito. Ayer le había puesto dinero a mi celular; un mensaje a mi móvil, por parte de la compañía, me lo confirmaba.

— ¡Sal estúpido mensaje!—- le dije fúrica a mi celular; la excusa no salió.

— Cálmate. Inhala, exhala—- me tranquilizaba con el celular apretado entre mis dos manos. — Puede ser la poca señal que hay cuando uno se encuentra bajo tierra; cuando llegue a la estación próxima deberá salir. Sí, deberá ser así—- continué hablándome en mi mente.

El Metro continuó su rumbo hasta la estación final; mi mensaje no se envió. Al llegar a la zona indicada había muy poca gente, menos de las que habían quedado cuando se escuchó el aviso por primera vez; el transporte se detuvo por mucho más allá de 10 minutos.

— Usted ha sido elegido para una gran aventura. Si acepta ir a ésta, se le espera a las 4:45 de la tarde en una de las estaciones: La raza, Consulado, Tacuba, Pantitlán_ . _Si no llega, entiendo que usted ha negado la invitación—- se volvió a oír la voz, la cual hizo un ligero cambio en la noticia.

— ¿Por qué cuatro líneas distintas?—-, me sobresalté. No entendía nada de lo que acontecía; un miedo en forma de escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

— Es mejor que regrese—- me dije segura de sí para salir del vagón, pero…

_ En el mundo, hay algo profundo cuando lo inevitable llega. La vida te puede dar una nueva oportunidad de seeer _

_— _¿Bueno?

— Bueno.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?—-, dije emocionada; mi amigo, a quien vería, me llamó.

— Bien. Oye, no podré asistir al lugar en donde nos quedamos de ver: se me atravesó un contratiempo. Lo siento. Nos ponemos de acuerdo al rato para ver si vamos a un lado la siguiente semana, ¿vale?

— Vale. Oye…—-, no pude decirle que yo tampoco podría ir; una rara interferencia de no sé qué zona se apoderó de la llamada.

— ¡Genial! Él tampoco podía ir, pero… ¿Por qué su llamada entró y mi SMS no salió?—-, pensé unos instantes. — Como sea, ya no tengo culpa de nada. Aunque…

— Quienes deseen ir hacia la aventura, quédense en los vagones. En unos momentos se cerrarán las puertas y el camino hacia un futuro inimaginable está por comenzar—-, esa misma voz de computadora se oyó; estaba muy nerviosa así como segura de mí misma en aventurarme hacia un sin sentido.

Un extraño sonido llenó los andenes; algunos de los niños y jóvenes hallados en la zona optaron por irse; otros, en ingresar. Yo, por mi parte, al igual que unos cuantos que habían permanecido desde estaciones atrás conmigo continuamos sentados en nuestros asientos. Una vez que todos, los que elegimos ir a lo desconocido, nos encontrábamos en los vagones se detuvo ese sonido raro, el cual, a mi parecer, parecía el de una bestia enojada.

— Son las 4:40 de la tarde. Quienes estén listos para partir quédense en sus asientos; los que no, bajen del _subway_ antes del sonido de cierre de puertas. Gracias—-, una vez más, esa voz mecánica se manifestó.


End file.
